The Pokemon Journey in Unova
by vzzzz
Summary: 11 year old Victor Embarks on his Pokemon Journey across the Unova region and soon gets joined by many interesting characters including 10 year old Henry and 13 year old Jose. But there is something strange going on, something in the shadows. Please give reviews on the first chapter and tell me if you're excited. Also what kind of Pokemon you want the characters to have.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokémon Journey in Unova

Chapter One

"Damn it" said Victor. He kept tossing and turning in his bed hoping that he would just fall asleep. Suppose he couldn't sleep all night. Sometime after that he did fall asleep but was fortunately awakened by the alarm clock.

Victor got up and rubbed his eyes, and then he looked at himself in the mirror. He was tall for eleven years but it wouldn't hurt to bulk up a little. Slowly he got up and pulled on a red sweater and went down. It was the middle of December and his house was surrounded by fog.

"Got up so quickly today?" his mother asked.

"What...Oh yeah that bloody alarm clock" he answered groggily.

"Don't go cursing the alarm clock you set it yourself" she said from the kitchen.

"Yeah why tough I can't remember"

"Because today's the day you get your Pokémon silly" she said appearing out of the kitchen and carrying a tray of bacon and eggs.

Victor looked silly for a moment and then lightened up. "Oh yeah now I remember I'd better go to professor's house now" he said and got up.

"You don't want to go out in these clothes do you and you are not invited at professors until 9 so eat your breakfast" she said and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Victor could hardly wait for the hour to pass but was by no means the first at professors house when he reached there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four of Professor's students had already arrived there. Three of them Victor knew, they were his classmates but the fourth one he didn't know. He looked younger than him and was thinner than him. Victor had a few inches on him in the matter of height and then again he reminded himself he was tall. He saw Tony, Mark and Elena where there. Tony and Elena happened to be twins but not identical ones and they were both red-headed. Mark was lanky and even taller than Victor. They waited half an hour for professor. During that time Victor talked with his friends and got to know the other kid there. He was Henry, one of professor's students from Castelia City and had just celebrated his 10th. After what seemed an awfully long wait the door opened.

'Come on inside" he barked but he was smiling. Dr. Sheppard may be old but was one of the merriest men anyone in Unova could possibly meet. He loved working with kids and helping them learn more about the world of Pokémon. "Come in quickly now, your moms will kill me you catch a cold" he said his eyes twinkling.

Victor went inside happily.

"So as you all know you'll be getting your Pokémon today. Now I want all of you to understand that Pokémon are magical creatures capable of conquering much for you only but you must not forget to show it respect."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He went into a lengthy lecture about caring for Pokémon and their feelings that the kids had heard quite a few times before. Anyway, the heard it once more as they were too excited to complain.

"Now" said Dr. Sheppard "I have some nice Pokémon here belonging to the Unova region, let's see how much you like them"

"And how much they like us" said Henry excitedly.

"Right Henry" said Dr. Sheppard and produced 6 pokeballs from his pocket. Here are six Pokémon that you ought to like"

**What Pokémon would like? Tell me in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He was about to open the pokeballs and six Pokémon came out but before anyone could do anything there came a loud bang from outside and they all ran outside. What could it be? The sound was loud enough for a big explosion and that was what they thought had happened, but outside they found many people dressed in cloaks some riding on Charizards, others on foot.

"What is this" demanded Doctor "What are you doing? The cloaked men had now proceeded to set fire on Doctor's Garden and it was spreading quickly towards the house.

"Go Blastoise" Doctor shouted releasing a giant tortoise-like Pokémon from his pokeball "use hydro pump". The Pokémon produced a large get of water that put out the fire very quickly indeed. "Now to these Guys" Doc said sweating "What do you want and why did you do that for?" The people who seemed to be temporarily shocked by the force of the jet stream regained themselves and started glaring towards them. At least that was what victor thought. Their faces were so fully covered by the black cloaks that he couldn't be sure. Anyway he wouldn't care; he wanted to set those people on fire.

"We are followers of Vladimir, surrender of face his unpleasantness" they said threateningly. Victor really wanted to set them on fire. Followers of that wretched man! He didn't know much about him but he knew enough to want him dead. He had been coming in the newspapers for a few days now; every ranger was after capturing him for Vladimir wanted to build of an army of cloaked people who would take over the government. They had no luck so far, he was much too clever and skillful to be caught by simple rangers and everyone who seemed to get close to capturing him mysteriously disappeared.

"Vladimir huh" said Doc "Go away and tell him he won't get any followers in this town and f you bother us again I'll teach you a lesson"

The Big burly cloaked man in the middle who seemed to be the leader spoke next

"If all of you do not surrender now, I will send an army of charizards! We have decided to take this village, so you do not have many choices. Either you join us or die!" and ordered his Pokémon to burn the village down. "You wouldn't be able to harm this village while I live" said Doc "Blastoise use hydro pump"

The Doc and the followers of Vladimir went on to battle then and it was one most dangerous battles Victor had ever seen. The cloaked men wouldn't give up and kept bringing in reinforcements till their force was almost double of the villagers. This was when Doc asked them to join the battle.

"You kids get those Pokémons and battle with them" he panted "I have labeled which is which! Now go"

Victor rushed inside and picked up a pokeball reading oshawatt while Henry beside him picked up a tepig.

"Come on, time to fight for freedom" shouted one villager outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Five minutes later, the boys had started fighting against the men. Inexperienced tough they were they fought hard. Here and there jets of water from Oshawott knocked over the cloaked men. Henry and the others had more trouble in controlling their Pokémon.

"Ember! Come on now" Henry wailed "What's the problem with you anyway? How the hell am I gonna fight with you if you don't even know how to shoot embers!" Tegip gave him a look that almost said that I-know-how-to-shoot-embers-but-won't-do-it-for-you and then produced embers from his mouth that burned Henry instead of helping him.

The battle was getting dangerous now and the cloaked men seemed to realize that this village was more trouble than it was worth because they fled on their Pokémon a few moments later.

"That was excellent" old uncle Charlie boomed "they couldn't take this village, that'll teach those jerks a lesson that will!"

"Good battle guys" Doc told them when they were inside his house and eating hot chocolate.

"That was brilliant" said Henry excitedly "I feel like a real trainer now"

"Maybe you ought control your Pokémon better Henry, Tepig didn't seem to happy" he said smiling and Henry blushed.


End file.
